Why Hufflepuff Is Great!
by gisella89
Summary: I'm a Hufflepuff for life, and in celebration of Hufflepuff pride day (tomorrow) I thought I'd make this. Hufflepuff is an amazing house, it just has a bad rep, and I'm here to show you all of it's qualities. Go Pottermore and please leave if you're a hater! -gisella89


**_WHY IT'S GREAT TO BE A HUFFLEPUFF:_**

Okay, I'm a proud hufflepuff. **_For sure! _**I took the Pottermore quiz 7 times and got hufflepuff every time -even when I tried to vary it! My friends have taken it several times, but have gotten mixed results. I would very much recommend the song "Sorted this way" the "Born this way" parody by **notliterally, **it's very awesome. I've learned the dance and I put on my hogwarts uniform (I've outgrown some of it…) and put my official HP Hufflepuff robe with my wand my dad made and I danced in my bedroom… eheh. I also have the tie and all that jazz. Also check out 'Hufflepuff Pride - original Wizard Rock song' by "aimeelikescheese", it's cute. Anywho, Hufflepuff is my 100 percent house.

_Well_, It wasn't always this way.

I took a few nonofficial quizzes when I was smaller and got Hufflepuff the majority of the time. I always wanted to be a Ravenclaw, and lets face it, even though Hufflepuff is supposed to be a great house, if not slightly underrated one, some of those Puffs are just… no. Like Smith. He was a dimpo. J.K rowling said she would love to be in hufflepuff, and she was so excited when her daughters wanted to be in the house of the badgers, but Alas! J.K will always be a Gryffindor.

So, being the slightly too-young-to-understand person I was, I asked on the website _'ask'_ something like: Why did I have to be a Hufflepuff? I wanted to be a Ravenclaw!'

I didn't see past the annoying people who hated and made jokes of Hufflepuff, and I didn't see the full worth of us Puffs. I got quite a bit of annoyance back (Wow, unexpected!), but somebody helpfully directed me to a page of all the great hufflepuff traits, and then I was happy.

When I was taking the house quiz, I was there holding my hufflepuff tie like "IF IM NOT IN HUFFLEPUFF WHAT WILL I DO WITH MY UNIFORM?!" and there was this moment of intense loading, then I saw yellow and black and I screamed and started hopping around like a maniac!

You might be struggling with the fact that your a badger, or you might be a proud long time Hufflepuff! So here's a list of everything that you guys should remember, it being Hufflepuff pride day! (18 sept! 1 day before Hermione's b-day! And strangely Slytherin pride day...)

Here:

We're the least 'braggy' house, but remember if you go shouting that around it's quite hypocritical

We're the most caring

We're loyal

We're good finders! (Ugh, that's getting real old)

Maybe it's true we're not the MOST cunning, or the MOST brave, or the MOST intelligent (in theory), but if you think about it we're not pinned down to a single trait and we can be all of them at once!

Our basement common room has sunlight so it isn't stuffy! And it looks really beautiful on Pottermore (from what I can see)

Our common room is right next to the kitchen so we get free food ;)

We're hard working!

Tonks was freaking amazing and awesome AND she was a registered auror

Hannah abbot married Neville and she then owned the Leaky Cauldron

Cedric was chosen out of all the Hogwarts students to be in the Triwizard tournament

Justin Finch-Fletchley was down for Eton, a very high class prestigious school in england

You notice no Slytherins are in Dumbledore's Army, not that I have anything against the snakes...

We're fair

To those haters: Honey badgers don't give s***!

Hehe, but we don't. Plus Badgers are cute nice animals but when those things are provoked... run. And they eat snakes.

Anybody notice Hufflepuff is always in the lead on pottermore? Always? Pretty much.

In iraq 2007 the british forces almost let out man-eating badgers to kill terrorists... whoa.

In the battle of Hogwarts the Gryffindors stayed because of bravery and wanting to help, of course a noble cause, a few ravenclaws stayed but not all, the Slytherins didn't stay, actually they were sent to the dungeons (XD) but the Hufflepuffs stayed out of just wanting to help

A Hufflepuff is the kind of person that if everyone was one the world would be a much better place.

Headless Nick is cool but a bit pouty, the grey lady is absolutely depressing, the bloody baron- well, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually murdered a student, but the Fat Frair is just like 'YO! Wazzup homies!' Well, not really... but he's cool.

The colours yellow and black go great together!

Helga took everyone who didn't fit in. She stayed true to the fact of not being discriminate and accepting everyone

**_SPREAD THE LOVE AND HAPPY HUFFLEPUFF PRIDE DAY!_**

**_-gisella89, a proud Hufflepuff_**


End file.
